


It Hurts Because You Care

by slayeroftheDaleks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayeroftheDaleks/pseuds/slayeroftheDaleks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your friends is difficult.  Especially when the object of your affection likes someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave POV

It hurt like hell to see the way that he stared at her.

Most older brothers would hate having boys stare at their younger sister. You did too, but for different reasons.

You had spent years pinning after John, trying to get his affection or attention. Every time he would claim that he wasn’t a homosexual it made you realize how small the chance of him liking you back actually was. Nothing shocked or hurt as much as this though. 

The day had been normal, like most of the days spent after winning Sburb. Jade had somehow roped Rose, John and you into a game of monopoly. During the game, you couldn’t help but notice the way he stared at her. It was then that you were finally forced yourself to accept the truth--he wouldn’t like you.

But in the end, you wanted to see him happy so you could deal with the pain if they dated, but it pained to know that his happiness couldn’t be achieved with you.


	2. John POV

It hurt like hell to see the way she stared at her.

You had just recently realized you liked Rose when you realized that the feelings weren’t returned.

Like most days after winning Sburb, it was calm within the house you shared with Dave, Rose, and Jade. Or as calm as a house shared between four seventeen year olds could be. Jade had somehow convinced all of you to play monopoly with her. While playing the game, you realized how pretty Rose was. Sure, you had thought she was pretty before, but this was different. 

The worst part was realizing later that she stared at Jade, your twin sister, the same way you stared at her,

But in the end, while you wished that you could make Rose as happy as she would be with Jade. It pained you to know that the happiness couldn’t be achieved with you.


End file.
